Water covers more surface area of planet Earth than land, but that does not mean that water is always available for drinking since saltwater is not potable water suitable for drinking. Because of this fact, potable water is sold in prepackaged containers suitable for use in emergencies. Such prepackaged containers are deemed an essential emergency survival tool for many sea vessels, and the U.S. Coast Guard even has standards for such packaging.
There are other situations when potable water is also desirable, such as in deserts where potable water is lacking. In such situations, it is common to carry water in canteens, water bottles, water bags or other containers, and such containers commonly carry anywhere from twelve ounces to gallons of water. If such containers are filled with cool potable water, and the containers are insulated, they can retain their cooled temperature for some time, but not forever.
The present invention addresses the situation of a where a small amount of water may be desired or needed, but it is highly desirable that the water be cooled, and there is no ready cooling, mechanism available. For example, for a soldier in a desert environment, especially during the heat of day in an exposed location in hostile territory, a swallow of cold water can be highly desirable. This invention satisfies this need.